Making Peace
by SerenMakara
Summary: RATED M FOR LATER SEXUAL SCENES. HUMANSTUCK. this isn't the original because i had to go through and edit it BECAUSE it got reported for stupid shit that will be explained in my opening a/n. please give it a chance and review! I FUCKING LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS. i like to hear your recommendations for future chapters! karkat was adopted by the makaras at the age of three. :o) hoooonk
1. Breakfast and unexpected arrivals

****EDIT: so yah this got reported and taken down JUST because it was originally written in second person so I had to go through and replace all the "you've" and "you's" with "I've" and "I's" so it's back up ((not at its full glory but whatevs.)) and I hope you guys enjoy. This story is pretty much my baby so PLEASE treat it nicely!**

**IM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING JUST READ IT! ((Haha I'm all hyped up on monster. Sorry.))**

_I heard the door in the other room creak open and I knew they were home. I looked over at my baby sitter, Jane. She smiled and nodded in approval. I started to go into the other room but thought better of it and grabbed Jane's hand, and drug her along with me. As soon as I saw my father, I bolted into his arms. I heard him laugh as he picked me up and twirled me around 3 times. I pulled away from him to see my mother standing in the doorway holding a figure, only a little smaller than me. She looked down at it with a warm smile on her face, gently swaying back and forth in a rocking motion. She looked at me, still beaming and bent down to show me what was in her arms. But I already knew what it was. I looked down at my baby brother. He was adorable. He had long light brown hair, and he had olive-y skin. His eyes were big and grey. He lifted up his tiny hand and touched my makeup encrusted face. He looked at me with obvious wonder in those big grey eyes. _

"_Hi little bro. I'm Gamzee. What's your name?"_

_My mom laughed. "His name is Karkat, Gamzee. He's three. Only two years younger than you."_

_I pulled my gaze away from my little brother and looked at my mom's beautiful face. I look a lot like her. Crazy black hair, indigo blue eyes, pale complexion, very, very skinny, and really tall. "That's a really good name. I think he'll like it."_

_Karkat laughed and I smiled down at him. "I'll watch after you, bro. We're gonna be really good friends, you'll see! We're gonna drink Faygo together, and we're gonna play video games, and bake pies!"_

I sip my Faygo and remember that particular promise that I made when I was five. I still remember it. I just wish it was easier to keep. He won't go NEAR a Faygo. The memory is a bit hazy, due to the eleven years separating me from it and the special ingredient I put in my pies.

Most people have brownies. But I have my pies. My wonderful pies. Most people won't eat them with me due to the fact that they don't much resemble a pie at all. It kind of looks like lime Jell-O only thinner and it's in a pie tin. It's kind of like slime. I made up a name for it once… I think I called it Sopor. I grin. That sounds right. Sopor slime pie.

"UH HELLO?! GAMZEE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Karkat's voice breaks my train of thought. I look down at him.

"Oh, uh sorry bro. What's up?"

His arms are crossed. He mutters something under his breath. Probably 'Fuckass'. "Gamzee if you're not going to pay attention, then I won't talk."

"Naw lil' bro. I was just zonin' out a little. Talk to me."

"Gam, I'm not that much younger than you, you know."

"You're still my little brother Karbro. So anyways what's on your thinkpan?"

"Terezi. She's only interested in that cool kid, Dave."

"Ya just gotta prove ya love her more than that motherfuckin douchebag. Trust me. I had to save Tav from Vriska… the motherfucker didn't deserve to be treated like that…"

"I knew you would say that. Why do I even come to you for love advice, Gamz-"

I bear hug him to shut him up. I love my brother. He's pretty much my best friend. Us two are just that close. But he rages… and talks… A LOT. The motherfucker just needs to sit back and enjoy the motherfuckin scenery, you know? He's wiggling. His voice is muffled, but I make it out.

"GAMZEE! LET ME GO! I CANT BREATHE!"

Reluctantly I set him down and finish off my mixture of frosted flakes and lucky charms, then put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher while I wait for Kar to finish his raisin bran. I grimace. God, why does he eat that? It tastes like shit. Definitely not sweet enough. Not sweet enough for me anyways. I look at the clock on my phone at pretty much the same time Karkat does.

7:55 AM

We are going to be late for school. Karkat seems to realize this, then spazzes out and starts gagging on a spoonful of cereal. "How the pulsating FUCK did it get so late already?!" Karkat hates being late to school. Or to anything, for that matter. Once, around three years ago I was responsible to take him to a boy scouts meeting, and I forgot my wallet at the house, so instead of taking the bus we had to walk. We were thirty minutes late. The troop leader, Mr. Hussie was not pleased. Ever since then Karkat has been punctual as fuck. I never really cared for being on time. But I'm never intentionally late. I just take it slow. Unless it's a date with Tav. In which case, I REALLY try to be on time.

Karkat seems to have finished that slop he calls a breakfast cereal because he's moving in a blur around the kitchen, cleaning off the counter, putting his bowl in the dishwasher and opening one of those weird shake n' go smoothies he likes. He starts towards the door then stops and looks back at me, going at my snailish pace.

"Gamzee, what the fuck?! We are going to be late! Hurry your clown ass up!"

"I'm goin'. Just chill man."

He starts to open his mouth to talk, then stops. He knows I won't speed up.

I finally get into my car. A purple 2003 ford Taurus. It was a gift from my uncle. He's in an insane asylum. He always used to call himself "grand high blood" and said stuff like "die low blood scum" whenever he saw Tav. Or… any of my friends. Except for Eridan and Feferi. But I'm not particularly close to them.

This makes me think of Kurloz. I really wish it hadn't. I don't like to think about him. Karkat doesn't even know about him. And I'd rather him not.

Karkat smacks me in the back of the head, bringing me back to earth. "Drive, fuckass!"

I blink and turn the keys in the ignition. I'm not thinking about this today. I'm not crying today. I'm not fucking up my makeup.

My name is Karkat Makara. And I'm adopted. I do know my real last name. It's Vantas. I like it. A lot. I think it suits me better than Makara. But the Makaras took me in when I was three. And the Vantases gave me up. They tossed me to the side without a second thought. I don't know anything about my real parents. I don't know how I was even given up. And to tell the truth, I don't fucking care. All I know is the assholes gave me up without so much as a letter.

I look over at Gamzee, my brother. He walks next to me, taking his steps in long strides. My brother is tall, pale, and skin and bones with dark blue, almost purplish eyes. His hair is absolutely crazy. It's thick, black, curly and a little matted. Gamzee is an overall good looking guy except for the makeup he cakes on his face. The chicks are always all over him. He is currently with a cripple named Tavros. Tavros is cute. Adorable, really. He's pretty shy. But he's good for Gamzee.

I'm cute, but in a brotherly way. I have olive skin, light brown hair, and big, round slate grey eyes. I'm short. My big brother dwarfs me. But he's tall compared to an average guy. I prod one of my pointy teeth with my tongue. No, I don't have vampire teeth or anything like that and I don't claim to. But all of my teeth are kind of pointy. I rub my eyes. I'm always tired.

"OH KARKLESSSSSSSSSSS" I instantly perk up. Terezi is coming toward me. She's beautiful. She has auburn hair, sexy Curves, and beautiful aqua marine eyes that match her gorgeous, luscious, berry colored lips perfectly. It's too bad she can't see out of those amazing eyes. Today she's wearing her signature red sunglasses, black sparkly skinny jeans, a red button up, a red suit jacket, a black tie and black ballet flats finished off with a sparkly red headband.

She doesn't ever use her walking stick unless she has to. She comes running to me, and hugs me tightly.

"Hi Terezi."

"HEHEHEEHEH HIIIII!" she starts sniffing me.

"Stop that."

She "looks" at me and pouts. "What's the magic word, Karkles?"

I grunt, and give her the evil eye, even though she can't see it. Maybe she feels it… "PLEASE."

"There you go!" she grins with those teeth that look so much like mine. The teeth are why I thought that we might be related to each other at first but our resemblance stops there.

"T.Z." Fuck. That was Dave. Me AND my brother's worse enemy. Gamzee. I look at him. The same expression is on his face that I'm sure is on mine. I almost forgot he was there. He's been quiet. That's rare for him. Something has to be wrong. Usually he'd be honking that gog-awful horn.

Dave comes up and puts his arm around Terezi, which angers me. I've grown up with her next door. Us two have always been really good friends. But I love her. It's not fair that this douchebag comes waltzing in, stealing her from me.

"DAVE!" she forgets me and leans into him. "Hey Karkles… I'm going to hang out with Dave a little bit before class, ok?"

"Yeah… cool."

They walk away, and Terezi laughs musically.

"Want me to walk you to class, motherfucker?" Gamzee's eyes aren't on me though. They're on Tavros, who's sitting near the handicap ramp, talking to Kanaya.

"No, fuckass. Go to your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Kar." He hugs me and runs off.

I roll my eyes at my… ECCENTRIC brother and walk into the school.

I open my locker. It's second period and I'm on my way to third. History. I hate history. It's not because I'm bad at it. I'm actually a phenomenal student. It's just… not really my thing. I switch out my books and close my locker. Luckily it's not a long walk because my history class is literally RIGHT next to my locker. I march mechanically into class and take my seat. I draw until class starts and finally get bored doodling in my notebook so I consider Gamzee's advice for my Terezi situation. How to show Terezi i love her…

Maybe I stand outside her window and sing a song? No! Fuck, that's cheesy! Although she loves that kinda stuff.

"Mr. Makara." my teacher snaps me out of my daydream.

"Oh… uh… yes Miss Tanner?"

"You are needed in the office."

I nod and walk to the door as my classmates let out a chorus of 'ooh' and 'you're in trouble, Karkat!" I just roll my eyes and ignore them. I know I didn't do anything… but I am a little curious.

I walk into the office. There's no one in here except the receptionist, Mrs. Sonica and a man in a red turtleneck. I nod in acknowledgement at him and turn to the secretary.

"Mrs. S?"

She doesn't even look at me. Just points to the man.

"Talk to him, sweetie."

I look at him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Karkat…"

"Yes?"

"I'm- I'm your big brother… Kankri."

At first I doubt it. I think he's lying. He can't be my brother. Then I see the resemblance. The hair… the skin… the eyes… the face shape… he smiles. I gulp. Yep, even the teeth. It's like I'm looking in a mirror that shows me what I'll look like when I'm older. Kankri can't be more than thirty.

My heart stops and my blood runs cold in my veins. My mouth dries up instantly and I think I'm going to be sick. My legs feel like Jell-O. I feel a rush of emotions. Anger. Fear. Confusion. But there's one that comes out on top. Need. I need my brother. The one I grew up with. The one I've known my whole life. I glance at the receptionist.

"Please call Gamzee in here… Please."

Two minutes later gam is here. He looks at me. "Sup lil bro?" and he follows my gaze to Kankri and a look of pure anger streaks his face.

"YOU!" He snarls at him.

Kankri nods. "Makara."

**This is the longest entry on my whole account. It's because I love this story and I think it may be going somewhere and there are so many possibilities for it. ^u^ Don't worry, eventually you'll know why gam is fuckin' pissed. Honk :o) I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!**


	2. Irony and red cars

**Anotha chapta. Lol I spoil y'all! Haha jk. This'll be a short chapter. I think, at least. Idfk I'm not Dave.**

I'm slaving over an equation worksheet when my teacher calls me to the front of the class.

"Mr. Makara?" my teacher is short and fat with a mixed background. He's an all-around sharp looking fellow. When I first met him he came off as a bit of a douche but he's actually an all right guy.

"Mr. Lorey?"

"Come up here and talk to me a second, okay?"

I nod and put my neon purple pencil down, wondering what the fuck this is about. When I finally get to the front, Mr. Lorey is sitting at his desk grading a stack of tests with a red sharpie.

"Sir?"

"The office called."

"Aw sh-" My teacher gives me a stern look.

"I'm fine with it in the hall. Or the cafeteria. Or outside. Pretty much anywhere BUT in a classroom. You know that, Gamzee."

"Uh, yeah… sorry. So anyway, about the office, what happened?"

"Your brother is up there and he wanted them to send for you."

"Did they up and say why?"

"No, that was all they shared with me. Class ends in five minutes, though. Would you like to stay till then? Either way, I'll write you a note for your next class."

"Sir, as much as I would love to stay and do math, Karkat only calls when he's serious. He's always nagging me to be on time and stuff so I highly doubt he'd be telling them to bring me to the office for up and no reason."

"Very well." He writes me a note on a blue piece of the paper with the school's cheesy logo printed on it in bold black ink and sends me on my way.

This makes me wonder, why would Karkat call me up there? Did he get in a fight? Did he blow some motherfuckin chunks? But I reason with myself, if either of those had happened Kar woulda just gone home and talked to me about it later. At this point, I'm a complete wreck of worry. Whatever happened had to have been terrible. I finally make it into the office and I'm relieved to see that my brother is still in one piece.

Upon closer investigation, I find he's standing unnaturally still. His eyes are even bigger than usual, and his mouth is slightly open. It doesn't even look like he's breathing.

"Sup, little bro?" I try to make myself sound nonchalant, but I think I failed.

He doesn't respond. His eyes flick to me then right back where they were when I walked in. I follow his gaze to a man in a red turtleneck.

And I recognize him. Faintly. But I do. He's one of the assholes that betrayed Kurloz. And I said I wouldn't think about him. Fuck you, irony. How DARE he come back?! To taunt me? This man is sick and twisted. I finally find my voice again. And the rage is overwhelming.

"YOU!"

"Makara."

"WHY THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU HERE KANKRI?! DID YOU COME TO TAUNT ME AFTER KURLOZ?!"

"No. Not at all. I had no idea you even went here. I have simply come to take my brother home." For a moment there, I'm confused. Then it catches up with me just the hell WHY Karkat called me in here. Kankri is claiming to be Karkat's brother.

And even though I hate to admit it, I see a strong resemblance. Kankri looks almost exactly like Karkat. He's just a little more aged. At this point all anger is gone, and it's replaced by fear. He can't take Karkat from me. Not a second brother. He has no right.

"Look motherfucker. He's not your brother. You may be fuckin blood, and I'm sure Kar has some answers he up and needs to find, but he aint going ANYWHERE with you. This time, I can defend my brother. This time, I'm not a little kid to be taken advantage of."

"And that's just it, Makara. I have no LEGAL rights to take him, but he can choose for himself whether he wants to stay here or come with me. He isn't your property and it is degrading you think of him as such. It is ultimately always going to be Karkat's decision, and no matter what happened in the past with your mute brother, Karkat will always have two families. One will be abandoned by him and that family has to deal with his choice. Now, I've come to take him home… show him the life he could have, and bring him back to school tomorrow. I have tried to contact your parents, but they weren't home when I called, so do me a favor and tell them Karkat went home with his blood brother."

"Let me repeat this. He isn't go-"

"Gamzee." Karkat's voice is barely above a whisper. "I'll go with him. You're right. I do have questions. And they're the only ones that can give me the answers I need. Trust me, gam. You're my brother. Not him."

And with that he hugs me, walks out of the office, and waits by the exit. I glance at Kankri, who's looking rather smug. "I'll go show him to the car"

And Kankri is gone too. The bell rings. I walk even slower in the hallway than usual.

"Hey! Gamthee!" I don't even have to turn around. I know it's Sollux. I'd know his distinctive lisp anywhere. But I don't stop. I Don't turn around. I just keep walking. I have to focus on walking and breathing, walking and breathing. Sollux finally catches up to me.

"What the fuck gam? Tryin' to get rid of me or thomething?"

"Naw motherfucker. I'm just…" I trail off. Sollux Captor is adopted himself. And he knows about Kurloz. His cousin, Mituna was one of his best friends. Mituna tried to help Kurloz, but he was too late. "How's Mituna?"

"Whoa trying to be fuckin random? He'th fine. In the hothpital again. A few broken ribth thith time." he shrugs. "Why the thudden interetht?"

" Kankri is Karkat's biological brother. He came for him."

This stuns Sollux. He seems to be picking through questions. He finally speaks. "What happened?"

The car is a convertible. And it's red. Gog, I fucking hate that gaudy color with a burning passion. I can't figure out the year or model, but the make is foreign and it looks fairly new. The seats are cream colored leather. Kankri blasts some classical music that is actually really annoying and sounds like elevator music. He says his friend Caliborn can't stand it. And I see why. It's really repetitive.

The car stops at a light and I decide to start asking questions. "Why do you want me back all of a sudden?"

"Our father fears he is going to die soon, and our mother wanted him to meet you" I just nod and tune out as Kankri starts ranting about something called triggers. He sure LOVES to hear himself talk.

**Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I LOVE red. It's my favorite color. So fuck you, Karkat! ;oD and gam is my favorite troll. So Yeauhhhhhh… Don't forget to review and even criticize! Bye my Beauties and handsome McNuggets! -SM**


	3. Family reunions and flashbacks

**Hallu my lovelies! Here's another chapter. I hope this goes well. I've started writing this at 8:07 pm. Let's hope ((editing and all)) that it doesn't take until 2am again! I'm lucky that tomorrow's a half day. And then X-mas break! So all I have to do is go to work and write fanfics all day! ^u^**

Kankri's car pulled into a long dirt driveway. It was a heavily wooded area. The perfect place to reconnect with nature. The 2 story house came into view. It was a light crème colored stucco building with a shingled roof the color of red bricks. Rose bushes with flawless red roses surrounded the house. There was a large porch with two very comfortable looking lawn chairs and a glass table in between them. There was a 10 foot walkway made out of grey stones leading up to the 3 stairs of the porch where an inviting yellow-green door sat patiently.

All around, it was quite homey. I looked over at Kankri and rolled my eyes. The idiot was still going on about triggers. He finally shut up and smiled at me.

"Well, here's home!" kankri parked the car, drew the hood up, shut it off and locked it. I shouldered my book bag as I stepped onto the grey walkway. Only about 15 feet and I'd meet my birthparents. I count down. 14 feet… 13… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… I climb the first step.

5.5 feet… second step…

5 feet… third step…

4.5 feet… I open the door and sitting at a table exactly four and a half feet away from me are a man and a woman. Both looked ageless.

The woman had long chocolate brown poofy hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were an almost unnatural shade of green. It kind of reminded me of a cat's eyes. Her skin was very pale and she was skinny as a twig. She wore a knee length black and green dress. She was a happy looking person. It was the woman who gave birth to me. It was my mother. The mother that I looked nothing like. The mother that had abandoned me. Given me up.

I direct my gaze to the man. The man had buzz cut sandy brown hair, the color almost identical to mine and my brother's, he had big grey, almost black eyes… they still looked like mine but they were darker, he had olive skin and wore a firefighter's dress blues. He looked noble and proud. This man was my father. The man that me and kankri resembled so well.

Tears rolled down my mother's face as she hugged me. I didn't return it. Just stood there staring at me father who was patting my mother's back. He smiled at me and said two words that made me almost vomit.

"welcome home."

I lay on my bed, cringing against the memories. Wishing they'd all go away.

_*My brother's face reflects horror and anger. Tears roll down his face as he holds a bleeding Damara in his arms. He looks at me and signs to me, using many fluttery hand movements that I easily discern. 'call 911. Get an ambulance now!' I stare one last time at the scene, horror stricken. Tears in my eyes, I run out of the room. I locate a black landline and rush to it. I dial the number. It automatically picks up. "911 what's your emergency?" the operator speaks in such a smooth, calm voice that for a moment, I forget my brother is in the next room, clutching his dying girlfriend in his arms. The tears on my cheeks disappear and everything's suddenly okay. But a loud sob from Damara brings me crashing back to reality. You shout into the phone. "HELP US! SEND AN AMBULANCE!" there was silence, then click ing and the lady spoke again. "what exactly is going on there, honey?" Gamzee swallowed. "My brother is holding his girlfriend and she's bleeding really badly." You hear a little more clicking. "Sweetie, how old is your brother?" Gamzee thought. "He's seventeen." The lady responds quickly. "Hun, I'm going to need you to put him on the phone, please." I was surprised. "But he can't talk. He has no voice." There's one more click and she says-_

**REMAINDER OF STORY UPDATE ON AO3. ****Of course, I realize cutting the update in the middle of a flashback was kind of a dick move but this is all I had done when I got my invite from archive of our own. I'm sorry my beautiful readers, but I can't fucking take the bullshit on this website any more. Anyways, as I said on the first a/n of the first chapter, a lot of my work has been reported for writing in second person and for other bullshit reasons. This story will be posted on archive of our own under the same title with the user name "BanditaMakara" in its *ORIGIONAL* 2****nd**** person writing style instead of the bullshit confusing 1****st**** person/ 3****rd**** person bullshit I have going on currently. I'm sorry if you feel too lazy to go on AO3 to read, or don't have an account on there but, I'm just fed up with FFN. **

**So I hope you continue to read my work on AO3 and I hope you're not mad or disappointed in me. **

**WRITE ON!**

**-SM**


End file.
